


two petty cowards | izaya orihara/male!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dry Humping, Experimental Style, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Smut, idk if im using that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: izaya orihara x male!readertwo petty cowards meet again at a funeral.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Male Reader
Kudos: 7





	two petty cowards | izaya orihara/male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: smut(?), fluff(?), angst(?) man i suck at categorizing
> 
> warning(s): sexual content, oral sex, dry humping, implied/referenced death (non-graphic)
> 
> word count: 2722
> 
> key:
> 
> italicized - thoughts
> 
> past tense - past
> 
> present tense - present
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

two petty cowards stand a few feet apart, avoiding each other at a mutual friend's funeral.

izaya thinks back to how it all started.

it was a rainy day, just like this one.

"trouble seems to always follow you," y/n sighed as he trailed behind izaya. he'd given up on trying to keep the ends of his pants dry a while ago.

"don't be deceived, i'm the one that's causing the trouble," izaya gave a cheeky smile even though he knew that y/n couldn't see it.

"c'mon," y/n said as he grabbed izaya's arm and dragged him into a convenience store.

"am i being kidnapped?"

"if that's what you wanna call it," y/n shrugged. "you're all scuffed up. we need... rubbing alcohol? cotton balls? bandages?"

"you're the one who brought me here, but you don't even know what to get?" izaya let out an amused laugh.

"i don't know... i just know that your face looks pretty bad right now," y/n turned away from him, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"are you saying my face usually looks pretty good?" izaya asked teasingly.

"maybe i am."

izaya was taken aback for just one moment. he knew y/n thought he couldn't see his flustered red face, but izaya had a clear view of it in the reflection of the window.

the reaction wasn't what was surprising. rather, it was his words.

for years, izaya had known that y/n went along with everything he did because he was crushing on him. anybody would've been able to tell just by watching the way y/n reacted to the slightest brushing of shoulders and how he felt the need to follow him everywhere to "keep him out of trouble", even though they both knew that wasn't possible.

yet, for all these years, y/n had never said anything to hint at it. izaya knew that y/n didn't think he knew about these feelings. that just because he never said anything that might've even hinted at the fact that he held feelings for him, he was a brilliant secret keeper. that his actions weren't a dead giveaway.

y/n grabbed one of everything even remotely related to medical care and checked out.

izaya made his way out of the store, not bothering to keep the door open for y/n, who was carrying everything with both of his hands, as he couldn't afford the cheap plastic bag.

he had done this many times before, and y/n never complained.

"stay still," y/n said. they had gotten to their shared residence, an idea that was brought up ten years ago by a then bold thirteen year old y/n, ignored by the thirteen year old izaya who was only concerned with his "neither too close nor too far" philosophy, then officially proposed by an eighteen year old izaya.

"it stings," izaya flinched more than he normally would've. y/n's face was so close to his, staring intensely at the wounds on his face, holding izaya's chin with one hand to keep him still while he cleaned his wounds with the other.

he wondered why his face wasn't red. from izaya's previous observations, when a guy liked a girl, his face would heat up just at the thought of him being close enough to kiss her at any moment, especially if she was sitting on his bed... so why? guy on guy crushes couldn't be _that_ different, could it?

 _"maybe he'll jack off to his sheets when i leave,"_ izaya thought to himself. such thoughts would be vulgar to anybody else, but izaya only asked himself if he should bring out his old surveillance cameras. _"it would be fun to watch his desires and morals fight."_

"maybe the pain will finally be enough to keep you from bugging shizuo," y/n said, knowing that that wouldn't be happening any time soon. it was a playful remark, but izaya could hear the poorly hidden worry in his voice.

he felt a certain incomprehensible feeling inside of him, knowing that y/n was so focused on fussing about his wounds that he couldn't even think about his desires for him.

"that'll just add to the thrill," izaya replied with a sly smile. he put his hands behind him so that he would be able to lean on them, pulling back not too far but not too little, trying to see if the shy maiden in love would risk subtly chasing after him or let him go that easily.

y/n's hand stayed on his jaw.

he craned his neck to the left and slightly back, his gaze bound to make y/n overly conscious sooner or later.

as he had expected, his sultry expression combined with the way he had positioned himself, baring the nape of his neck and letting his shirt slide up, revealing the slightest bit of his stomach, was enough to make y/n break.

he had expected him to blush furiously and make up an excuse that he had to meet up with somebody in order to leave the room, but y/n instead tightened his grip on izaya's jaw and pressed his lips against his.

even after he recovered from his momentary shock, izaya neither reciprocated nor pulled away. it was another test. would y/n desperately kiss the man he's been in love with for ten years like he's always wanted to, or would he pull away and regret blowing his cover?

y/n pulled away quickly, looking at the floor with wide eyes.

 _"ah, so it was the latter,"_ izaya noted.

"i'm sorry," y/n said, unable to lift his head.

izaya had expected this outcome, but what he didn't expect was for himself to be disappointed.

"i just... i don't know. i'm sorry. please forget about it. i was just--"

he was unsettled with his own disappointment, and hearing y/n do exactly what he had expected him to do was only putting him in an even worse mood.

izaya got up from y/n's bed until he got close enough to grab y/n's hand and let himself fall backwards.

with that, izaya's back was against the comfortable mattress, and y/n was pulled on top of him.

"i really hate what's coming out of your mouth," izaya said bluntly. "especially when there's so many better things that it could be doing."

y/n's mouth fell open in shock, and izaya took that as an opportunity to push the back of y/n's head until their lips meet again.

he was evidently too hasty in doing that, as y/n's teeth hit a little too hard against his lip.

"shit." that hurt a lot more than he could've ever anticipated. since when had he been so clumsy?

"are you okay? fuck, i'm sorry," y/n said against his lips.

"sh," izaya hushed and started moving his lips.

it wasn't long before y/n started to reciprocate, and even though izaya wasn't the most experienced kisser, he could tell that y/n had even less practice than he had.

 _"i guess he's too much of an honest guy to be with anyone he doesn't like, and he's only liked_ me _ever since we were little,"_ izaya thought to himself as he let his tongue slip through his lips and push between y/n's.

there wasn't much resistance on y/n's part, so it was easy. 

the velvety hot feeling of being inside of y/n's mouth was admittedly intoxicating, and izaya could kind of understand why the couples back in school made out brazenly in the hallways.

y/n seemed to feel the same way, if his subconscious grinding was anything to go off of.

izaya bucked his hips up, chasing after the friction that rubbing their crotches together created.

he felt like a teenager in heat again, with the way they were humping each other without even taking their clothes off.

izaya pulled back and looked up at y/n in the same sensuous way that he had earlier. the thin string of saliva that kept them connected was both disgusting and seductive at the same time.

he licked his lips and let himself absorb y/n's features for a second. his slanted eyes showed that he was astonishingly dazed, and his cheeks were flushed a brilliant red. izaya's favorite, however, was his panting lips, swollen and red, the almost whiny sound that came out from them almost adorable.

snapping out of his predatory trance, izaya reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them and his boxers down enough to reveal his erection.

y/n turned his head away in embarrassment, but izaya caught his jaw with his hand, forcing him to turn to look at him.

"suck me off," izaya said in a tone that was breathier than he would've liked to admit.

y/n's eyes went wide, and his already parted lips blubbered as if he wanted to say something but couldn't think of what.

izaya grabbed one of y/n's hands and led it until it reached his cock, shuddering at the feeling of direct contact.

y/n blushed at the feeling of it throbbing in his hand.

"i want you to suck me off," izaya repeated as though he were challenging him which, in a way, he was. he wanted to see if y/n would go as far as to give him a blowjob, even if he had never had any experience with it. would the idea of a foreign action chase him away, or was y/n too eager to please izaya to leave him high and dry? 

y/n pulled himself down low enough on izaya's body to do as he was told.

he gave an experimental lick along the underside of his erection and gained more confidence in what he was doing when izaya moaned.

izaya watched as y/n did his best to please him, trying to take all of him in his mouth and struggling to balance sucking and licking. his desperation was obvious and all the more arousing.

he noticed that at first, y/n tried to go slowly, trying to swallow back the spit collecting while keeping his mouth wide open. the constricting of his throat as he tried to swallow felt incredible around him, but izaya decided that he preferred the fast messy y/n that gave up on caring and let his drool spill down his erection, leaving a hot wet mess.

izaya awarded his efforts by threading his fingers through his hair and caressing the side of his huffed cheeks with his other hand.

y/n moaned at that, something izaya found incredibly amusing. it was the lightest of touches, not even sensual, but it was enough to pleasure y/n.

he tugged more at the hair in his hand, reveling in the vibrations that came from every noise y/n made. 

"fuck," izaya groaned out the only verbal warning he gave. y/n could tell he was close, though, by the way he had started treating him roughly, keeping y/n's head still as he thrusted his hips with little care until he finished in his mouth.

as he came out of his high, he could see y/n gulping and wiping his lip. they were even more swollen than before, and now izaya really regretted not setting up cameras in y/n's room sooner. it was an image that he wanted to be able to save.

as izaya sat up, y/n shook his head and attempted to push him down again.

"wait," y/n almost begged.

that only fueled izaya's curiosity, and he easily overpowered y/n, flipping their positions so that he was on top.

he smirked at what y/n had been trying to hide from him. 

"you got off to sucking my dick," izaya stated rather than asked.

y/n turned away, and izaya couldn't tell if his cheeks were more red because of what they had just done or because he was embarrassed.

izaya grabbed his face again and pulled him in for a short kiss. even he wasn't too sure why he had done it.

thinking about it now, izaya thinks that might be where things went wrong. his confusion and denial was probably what lead him to do what he did next.

"you hired a secretary?" y/n asked.

"yeah," izaya said without bothering to look up from his chessboard.

"you didn't tell me," y/n mumbled.

"why would i have to tell you?"

"that's... that's not what i meant, i just--since we share a house."

"she won't touch your room, if that's what you're worried about." izaya moved a pawn forward.

"i'm not worried," y/n said.

that was the first of two conversations they had about namie yagiri. the next one took place after another one of his tests--more specifically, the last test he got to make.

"aren't you overreacting?" izaya asked. he tried to seem nonchalant, but that was hard to do when he had to run to keep up with y/n.

"i'm overreacting?" y/n stopped running to turn around and look at him with eyes full of disbelief.

izaya was taken aback. y/n had never raised his voice at him before.

"what else do you think you're doing?" izaya raised an amused brow.

"how else am i supposed to react?" y/n nearly scoffed.

"you're upset," izaya noted.

"upset? of course i am! you were kissing her--why were you kissing her?" y/n's face crumpled.

"she kissed me," izaya shrugged.

"and you just let her?"

"why not?"

"i..." y/n didn't know what to say. "i just thought we had something."

"i love all humans equally. you know this." izaya looked at him as if he were being ridiculous.

izaya could visibly see the fight leave y/n. his shoulders slumped, and all expression on his face dropped. he slowly turned around and started walking away again.

"just... go home, izaya," y/n didn't turn back to look at him. "i don't wanna be around you right now."

confused by the unprecedented response, izaya just stood in the middle of the road. y/n, who had persistently followed him for ten years, had just told him to go away. 

he couldn't have calculated such a thing, but even more so than that, he didn't expect to come home to find y/n's room ransacked.

"it looks like we've been robbed," izaya said casually, leaning against the doorframe.

he stood frozen as namie told him y/n had left with an overflowing duffle bag just hours earlier.

the next time he saw y/n, he was with another man.

**༺♥༻**

"people think of him like some cold-blooded monster, but he's more human than anyone i know; he's so fragile inside. if you pumped him full of love and betrayal and such, i think he'd fall apart."

shinra had said that in their last year of school. it was probably his own weird way of trying to console y/n.

"sorry, shinra," y/n sighs as rain hits the back of his head while he looms over his closed coffin. "i focused on the wrong part of your wise words."

a year after he moved out of izaya's house, he found himself walking down an all too familiar road in ikebukuro. he's been denying it ever since, but it was definitely because a part of him wanted izaya to see him.

and as he wanted, he crossed paths with izaya that day.

it was a reunion cut short by none other than himself.

"y/n, it's been a while," izaya walked up to him so casually it hurt. as if they were normal buddies who hadn't gotten a chance to see each other in a while simply because of conflicting schedules, not because they left on the terms that they did. "who's this?"

seeing how unfazed he was had only added to the year-long pain he'd been suffering. maybe this was karma for trying to hurt him. shinra was wrong--or maybe he just didn't mean enough to izaya for him to see this as betrayal.

with his plans tearing apart his heart rather than izaya's, he brushed him off without a single word. he continued walking with the man he didn't particularly care for without looking back. a part of him still hopes that if he did, he would've seen izaya look like a kicked puppy.

though, even now, he doubts that izaya's face would've worn anything but a careless grin.

"what wise words?"

y/n looks up from the coffin, and the rain now slaps lightly against his face.

two petty cowards stand only a foot apart, seeking each other at a mutual friend's funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try the style of going back and forth between the present and past. it didn't turn out exactly as i would've liked, but i think it's okay.
> 
> i would really appreciate any feedback on this! did the smut suck? was it boring? did the plot suck? lmk :) 
> 
> also playing around with borders is fun
> 
> draft from sept 2020


End file.
